


I'm hot baby !

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misuse of suncream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has fallen asleep in the sun and his pale skin is all pink .<br/>Cue Kili who has fun applying the aftersun :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm hot baby !

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Inspired by one of the few really warm days we get in the UK .

"Kili " Fili made his way through the house to where his dark haired brother was sat, working on his laptop .

"Kili" the brunette hummed but his dark eyes remained glued to the screen. Kili still had a few adjustments to make on a project he was working on and it was already a week overdue .

"Kee baby " The tone in Fili's voice made Kili lift his head and look at his brother . "Kili it hurts."

Fili was stripped down to his boxers, having decided to sunbathe and make the most of the unusually sunny day but as the day progressed the sun had got steadily stronger it was now painfully clear that Fili must not applied enough of his sun cream and fallen asleep on the lounger .

Kili let his eyes wandered over to where his brothers was standing .Fili's workouts were really paying off and he took a moment to admire his defined physic ,Fili had already managed to loose the excess weight he had gained last semester,It hadn't been Fili's fault but he had suffered from the effects of a really heavy workload and had often resorted to eating junk food instead of home cooked meals but both regular exercise and a decent diet were offering visible results .Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing that had drawn Kili's attention. Fili's skin was notoriously sensitive and he needed to be vigilant in applying sun cream in fact Kili often bought him the highest possible factor available to avoid his brothers skin getting burnt ,which is exactly what had appeared to of happened .

Saving his work he stood up and after dropping a quick kiss on a very pink nose he wandered through to the kitchen and headed for the medical cabinet .Both the boys believed in homoeopathic remedies a habit they had picked up from Dis and their little first aid kit was well stocked. Kili took the Lavender oil from the top shelf and headed for the bathroom ,Fili quietly trailing behind him as though any noise above a whisper may cause more pain .

Kili perched himself on the edge of the bath and turned the tap, testing the water with his hand until it ran lukewarm, then popping in the plug he watched as the water began to fill the bath and carefully added just a few drops of the lavender oil to the water gestured to Fili to strip . Once the water was deep enough Kili helped Fili manoeuvre himself into the bath ,carefully avoiding the burnt skin .He couldn't help but chuckle at the contrast on Fili's skin ,the redness had reached down to the waistband of his boxers ,his lower back a violent red colour in comparison to his lily white backside. Kili bit his tongue ,tempted to tease his brother but poor Fili was suffering so he resisted the teasing, that could wait until Fili was on the mend . /p> <

Fili sighed he immersed himself in the Luke warm water ,Kili reached for the washcloth that he had left in a heap that morning and dipping it in the water he gave it a squeeze then gently ran it over the Fili's over sensitised skin .

Fili turned to look at his brother ,smiling and flashing those irresistible dimples and unable to resist Kili stripped himself of his clothes and carefully settled himself behind his brother and continued his gentle ministrations .Fili let himself relax ,adjusting himself against Kili's chest carefully avoiding contact with the inflamed skin. Kili continued to brush the cloth along Fili's body ,taking extra care across his broad shoulders where the skin was particularly raw

"Fili baby this is going to be uncomfortable for a while longer, after this why don't you come lay down on the sofa ? I can put on a movie for you ,keep my eye on you."

"I don't need baby sitting Kee."Kili smiled

"I know you don't but it would make me feel better ,what do you say ? "

<"Yeah your right," Fili agreed shifting to catch his brother's eye .

Kili climbed out first ,then offered out a hand which Fili took and after helping him out grabbed one of the large white fluffy towels from the hook on the back of the door .After quickly rubbing himself down he gently patted Fili dry enough so that he didn't leave a trail of watery footprints then tossed the used towel into the laundry basket .  
"Okay " Kili began cautiously "I'm going to need to put some aloe on that ." Fili nodded and squeezed his eyed shut ,anticipating the pain . Kili rolled his eyes fondly at Fili's reaction ,despite being a good five years older his brother could be such a child when it came to illnesses .

He fished out the bottle of aloe from the bathroom cupboard and opening the bottle squeezed a large amount onto his hand .Fili obediently turned his back to him but couldn't help but gasp as Kili applied the cool ,sticky lotion to his skin.

  
"I know this probably stings a bit ." Kili warned

Fili's body tensed at the shock of the first application then he slowly relaxed ,letting Kili gently rub the gel into his skin . Pouring out more aloe onto his hands Kili smothered it down the length of his back and over the swell of his muscular shoulders and along the backs of his arms where the burn was worst .He gently pressed kisses to Fili's neck ,feather light brushes of his lips to distract his brother from the sensation of being touched where his skin prickled and stung .

Once he had finished he nudged Fili around to face him ,pressing a quick kiss onto Fili's chapped lips . Reaching for the bottle of aloe he again squeezed a large amount into the palm of his hand and gently rubbed it across Fili's broad chest ,then squeezing out another handful knelt down before his brother and started to rub the lotion onto Fili's very pink legs.

Fili relaxed against the bathroom wall ,idly running his fingers through Kili's hair ,his brother had let his hair grow longer than usual and left it loose and unkempt and Fili had quickly grown to love it , to love it's silkiness against his skin and the way it made Kili look wild and wanton in bed  .

"Feeling better babe ?" Kili asked glancing up at Fili as he patted dry his legs .Fili had failed to note the sudden huskiness in Kili's voice the way his brother was licking his lips as he looked up the length of Fili's body .

"It's a blessing this didn't get burnt along with the rest of you ." and leaning the short distance forward Kili nuzzled into soft golden pubes ,placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his limp cock . Kili continued on his voice becoming increasingly rough and wanting

"That would have been tragic ." Fili tightened his grip on Kili's hair gasping at the sensation of his brothers lips on his now twitching cock .

"Oh you like that do you ?."All Fili could do was moan ,his cock hardening with every gentle lick and feather like kiss his brother lay on him.

"Dam you Kili ." Fili threw his head back and groaned as Kili took the full length of his shaft in his mouth ,it felt sinful and delicious and everything Fili needed at that moment ,sunburn be dammed .

Fili was a generous lover and nothing gave Kili greater pleasure than to watch his brother fall apart .He remembered fondly their first time ,the embarrassment he had felt ,the nervousness and the threat of being caught with their pants around their ankles as Fili pressed him hard against their father's SUV.

Kili smiled around Fili's cock ,to be able to have this effect on his handsome older brother was something he was proud of .It hadn't taken Kili long to find out what drove his brother wild ,which parts of his body responded to his idle touches and the benefits of giving Fili an amazing blowjob .

"Christ Kili " Fili was close and Kili increased his efforts ,running his hand up firm thighs and cupping Fili's ball's he squeezed them gently causing his brother to groan .Kili's looked up wanting to see the moment his brother finally came undone he was gorgeous ,his head thrown back against the wall his chest heaving and  his long blonde hair a glorious mess .He suddenly found his mouth filled with salty released which he swallowed greedily ,drinking his brother dry ,then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand  he stood up and pressed a filthy kiss to his brothers lips .Fili pulled Kili to him no longer caring much about his sun burn and gave him a sloppy kiss in return,tasting himself on his tongue .He released Kili with a teasing nip to his lower lip and gave him slow grin . 

Kili discarded the bottles, dumping them on the floor ,not doubt for Fili to tidy up later and grasping Fili's hand pulled him from the bathroom towards the den neither of them concerned about their nakedness .Carefully plumping up the cushions he settled Fili on the couch and looked around for the remote .

"Don't say I never do anything for you >" flashing that irresistible smile Kili settled back down at his desk ,Fili flipped on the movie and settled himself as comfortably as he could. When the burn had faded and he could move again with ease he promised himself he would show Kili exactly how much he appreciated his loving ,tender care but for now he just smiled and replied

"I wouldn't dare ". 

 

  


End file.
